Conventionally proposed measures for dissipating heat emitted from a semiconductor element in a COF include a technique (see Patent Literature 1) for disposing a metallic heat dissipating material on the whole of or a part of an opposite surface (i.e., a surface opposite to a surface on which a semiconductor element is mounted) of an insulating film of a COF which part corresponds to a region in which the semiconductor element is mounted. The following will briefly describe, with reference to (a) of FIG. 8, a COF employing this technique.
As shown in (a) of FIG. 8, a COF 110, which is a COF employing the above technique, includes: an insulating film 101; wiring 102 disposed on one surface of the insulating film 101; and a solder resist 103 disposed so as to cover a part of the insulating film 101 and a part of the wiring 102. Further, the wiring 102 is bonded with bump electrodes 104a provided on a semiconductor element 104. Furthermore, the COF 110 includes: a sealing resin 106 filled around the semiconductor element 104 so as to fix the semiconductor element 104 to the insulating film 101 and to protect the semiconductor element 104 from water coming from the outside, etc.; and a heat dissipating material 107 (specifically, shaped in a plate and made of copper) disposed on an opposite surface (i.e., a surface opposite to the one surface) of the insulating film 101. The heat dissipating material 107 improves heat dissipation properties of the COF 110 with respect to heat emitted from the semiconductor element 104.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2006-108356 A (Publication Date: Apr. 20, 2006)